


Seasons

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Magic, Repeatinglitanies should just have her own tag, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Timeline wonk, Winter, fall - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repeating litanies prompt -<br/>as the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin’s moods control the very seasons of the enchanted forest. Belle’s time with him marked the best spring and summer the Enchanted Forest has ever experienced. But when he hears of Belle’s passing, the entire land became covered in snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

It was fall when she arrived at the Dark Castle. It was odd because it had been summer at her town, the warmth of the sun just beginning to come out after a long winter. She had looked forward to the summer sun, even if she was stuck in a castle the sun could still be enjoyed. 

She hadn’t mentioned the season change, too busy getting used to her chores and watching as the fall turned to winter. Her golden dress hadn’t been adequate to keep her warm during the nights, even after the library bed became available to her.

“Dearie, your shivering,” Rumpelstiltskin had murmured one day, his head tilted and eyes wide. H’d just come back from a deal, the snow laid heavy on his coat and coated his shoulders. He didn’t seem to feel the cold.

“It’s cold, you do know it’s winter right?” She sighed, she shouldn’t snap, “My dress isn’t the warmest thing I’ve ever worn,”

He made a noise in the back of his throat, something noncommittal that made her bite her lip to keep from giggling. He took a step forward, examining her. 

She couldn’t resist squirming under his gaze, “Yes?”

He snapped his fingers and her gold dress melted into a blue one, lace fringing the bodice to keep her covered. It was warm, made of good material, and it seemed to suit her. She gawked at it, “Thank you,”

He merely waved a hand and walked away from her, “I can’t have my housekeeper dying of cold now, can I?”

The winter had been short, she was used to long and dreadful ones that lasted months and froze the sea. This one had lasted a few weeks, and even then it had been warm. 

“Rumpelstiltskin?” She’d asked one day, curiosity brimming within, “What is wrong with your seasons?”

Rumpelstiltskin snorted, they sat in the library together. One sat on one end of the bed and one on the other. The side they sat on changed with Belle’s mood, she often took the end when she was feeling restless. 

“Seasons are seasons Belle,” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He sat criss cross on the end of her bed, the book nestled in his lap and his elbows on his knees. He propped his chin up on his hands and she wasn’t sure what, but something about the scene was hilarious, “They come and go. There is nothing WRONG with seasons. I certainly don’t   
own them either,”

She giggled, “That’s not what I mean,” She prodded his leg with her foot as she stretched out on the bed, “I mean why are the seasons around the Dark Castle different?”

He sighed, “They aren’t,”

“Then why was it fall when I arrived and now it’s spring?” She stuck her tongue out as he rolled is eyes. In truth, she’d never felt this relaxed in her life. It was… nice. To not worry about someone bursting in or expectations. That didn’t mean she wasn’t curious about the strange being that was Rumpelstiltskin.

“Perhaps my castle is enchanted?” He murmured, a glint in his eyes as he turned his gaze away from her and began reading once more. She knew that she wasn’t getting answers   
today.

Spring seemed to last a long time, the gentle warmth that permeated only changing to summer once the curtains had finally come down. It was strange, winter so short and spring so long. In the end, she’d woken up to birds and light creeping into the windows rather than Rumpelstiltskin’s urgings. He got up at the same time every morning, winter, spring, or summer it seemed.

“It’s summer,” Belle hadn’t meant the comment to anyone but herself, but she’d said it all the same and Rumpelstiltskin had excellent hearing.

“That it is dearie, expecting something else?” He giggled, and she shook her head at him.

“No, not at all,”

….

“It’s summer,” Regina snorted. Her thoughts turned away from the seasons and she flicked a hand to summon her mirror, “Tell me mirror mirror on the wall, what are my people up   
to?”

….

“Summer in the forest is always lovely,” Charming snorted behind her.

“It’s a forest, I prefer my life in the meadows,” His voice was sweet, reminiscing of times gone by.

She chuckled, “It’s strange because winters in the forest usually last much longer… I’m glad summer came so quickly,”

'You forget the long spring,” Charming tapped her shoulder and she sighed.

“Spring is to summer as fall is to winter. You have one to have the other, I always say that spring is the beginning of summer,”

Charming seemed to be thinking, she watched the trees. Listened to their rustling leaves and deciding that summer was her favorite season.

“I think you’re wrong. Spring is like falling in love with summer and summer is what happens when you’re already there,”

He had a good point.

….

“The axe never lies, Dreamy. Okay, folks. Grab a lantern and move out. Today is the first day of the rest of your lives. Welcome to the mines!”

Dreamy considered the situation. It was warm here, the air not stifling or particularly distracting. It was… nice. He liked the warmth.

….

“It’s just that spring lasted so long, summer is nice,” Belle hummed to herself as she dusted, making sure the curtains were pinned properly and double checking that she wouldn’t disturb the magic of the artifacts she brushed.

“So which do you like better than?” Rumpelstiltskin sat at the head of his table, idly sipping tea and watching as she dusted what appeared to be an axe of some sort.  
Belle considered the question. She loved spring, the budding flowers and growing plants, but summer was warmth. It filled one up and let one bask in it… picking one would be difficult.

“Neither,” she decided after a good long minute or so, watching as he quirked an eyebrow and chuckled.

“I thought you’d say that,” He tried to hide his smile behind the rim of his teacup, but Belle could see it and managed to hide hers by turning away. 

Summer was short in the Enchanted forest. People said it was because of the shortened winter of the last year, the lengthened spring of this year. They talked idly about the strange happenings in the kingdoms and the Queen. They talked and talked and all Rumpelstiltskin could do was listen, because no one would believe him since he was spinner of words. Who trusted a monster?


End file.
